Reality 2135
by IdeasToWords
Summary: Jim wakes up in an unfamiliar environment and told he will be meeting alternate versions of Spock. As Jim goes through multiple alternate universes he gets to know the other versions of his best friend, and it is all but terrifying. (Star Trek Cross over with other TV shows/Movies that Zach and Chris have made)


**Jim wakes up in an unfamiliar environment and told he will be meeting alternate versions of Spock. As Jim goes through multiple alternate universes he gets to know the other versions of his best friend, and it is all but terrifying.**

**I've basically had this fun little concept of The characters from Star Trek having to meet the other characters their actors play in other movies/ TV shows. If you haven't guess yet, this is a cross over fic in which Jim meets other characters Zachary Quinto plays (Sylar, Chad, etc.)and Vice Versa with Spock. Right now I have chapters planned out for Heroes, This Means War, and even American Horror Story (can't leave out good ol' Chad!) If you have more ideas about which universe Kirk or Spock could enter, just message me!**

**Anyway, I apologize in advance that the beginning might be a little slow, I wanted to be clear about everything before jumping into the action. **

**Unbeta'd **

**I will go over it with fresh eyes in the morning to edit!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the the characters, concepts, or worlds included in this fic.**_

Jim opened his eyes to realize he was in a very unfamiliar setting. The usual cushioned bed in his quarters upon the USS enterprise was replaced with a cold surface he soon guess was a hard wood floor. He let out a long gran as he propped himself up with his elbow as his free hand came up to massage his aching forehead. He had absolutely no idea how he'd gotten here, he was in a room, no, a hallway, one that was way to large to fit into any ship he'd heard of. There were posters hanging down on each side of the hall, each set up like it's own showcase at a museum.

With some difficulty, Jim rose to his feet, slightly staggering to the side as he became extremely light headed. He bit back another groggy moan as he squinted one eye open to further examine the hall. He was completely alone and the hall was dead silent besides Jim's own fumbling. Once he had recovered his composer, he started towards the displays.

"Spock?" He called out, thinking maybe his first officer would have some explanations on the matter at hand. That and it would be comforting to his best friend with him instead of being completely alone and defenseless.

"Bones? Chevok?" He called out again in hopes for better luck. Nothing. Not even an echo, which was weird, seeing that the hallway was vast. It was at least 20 feet wide, and he had to squint to see the hallways turn.

The captain accepted that he was alone on this one and started down the hallway. His first few steps slow and cautious but after quickly realizing there were apparently no traps or sensors set up around the halls he started at a jog down the hallway to where there was a turn. He turned around the corner to meet a painted wall right where he'd expected to find at the very least another identical hallway.

Confused and slightly startled, Jim turned and ran back to where the showcases were set up only to once again meet another wall standing right beside the last display. Jim stumbled when he registered that it was there. He could swear that hadn't been there when he'd awoken. His eyebrows knitted and his jaw fell open as he turned to see the hallway he had just been running down now replaced with the same wall from before.

Before he had the chance to register this, a voice broke the tantalizing silence over what sounded like a very old intercom, "James T. Kirk, patient 9268. Currently inhabits Reality #2135." The voice dead-panned. All Jim could manage was a drawn out "uhh" as the voice kept listing Jim's information.

"Patient ready for testing, commencing simulation 395829." It finished up with an unnatractive whiring noise as the sound cut out. Not many things confused Jim, his job was to seek the unknown for Gods sake! This had to be a record, first waking up in a random hallway, then magical walls appearing here and there, and now a random voice talking about "realities" over what sounded like a 20th century intercom.

"Hey!" He shouted, "What do you want? Where's my crew?" He spun in a 360, not knowing where to speak towards the invisible voice. He let out an annoyed growl as he started pacing, of course the weird intercom person wouldn't reply. He was about to slump to the ground and contemplate his possible escape plans, if he had any, when a door appeared in the wall across from him. Jim quickly stored the certain alien races that had perfected these kinds of inventions for later as a young human man stepped out of the door before it once again was no where to be seen.

The man was average height, most of his face was covered up with obnoxiously large goggles that were tinted black. His hair was a dirty blond, short and well kept. He held a clipboard that he scrabbled on quickly before turning his head up with a large grin. He attached the board to a clip on his belt and reached for his goggles.

And oh did Jim wish he hadn't.

Kirk's already dumb expression turned into that of a...well, that of a person seeing himself beaming a smile right back at him, no mirrors included. Jim fell back, gaping as the man, himself, nodded nonchalantly.

"I know this must be startling for you, but you'll need to get over it if you're going to survive testing." The other Jim said bluntly, tossing the goggles to the ground before the evaporated into nothing.

"How is this- Who are you? Where am I?" Jim snapped, looking himself over with narrowed eyes, "Why are you-" He gestured, "me?"

"It has a really long name and stuff, but I assure you I am no clone, or shapeshifting alien for that matter." He smiled, "Maybe you'd understand the phrase, 'alternate reality?'"

Jim look down as he concentrated, putting two and two together, "You're saying you're me..from a different universe?"

"Yay, I only had to give you like 10 hints!" The other Jim fake cheered as he let out an almost sinister chortle, "Now here are the basics; I am not going to tell you anything about myself that you can't already figure out, or I'll mess up testing, so you just shut up. Tests are run in pairs, your partner is the one you call 'Spock' in your universe."

Kirk's eyebrows were knit together as he all but glared at himself, was he always a jerk or was it just this version of himself? "You will be sent into an Alternate Universe and if you pass, you move on to another."

"How do I know if I pass?" Jim shot out quickly. If he was going to be forced into this weird testing he might as well be prepared, he was about to ask about weapons when he was cut off by AU Kirk.

"Dude, what did I say about talking," He rolled his eyes, "Just don't die, alright? God, now I lost my place..."

"Why don't I just kill you right now and break out of this crack-bin?" Jim spat, growing restless at his own pace.

"First off, that wouldn't matter, testing never stops. Second, don't be ridiculous, we're technically the same person you'd just create some type of tiny paradox." Jim looked away stubbornly and crossed his arms, "You will be going into realities and taking the place of your alternate selves. Keep in mind that we picked out which realities would be tested to don't go thinking your next test is gonna be screwing with my life. Hmm, your partner will be doing the same thing, meeting alternate versions of you, once again, not me."

Jim had a hand on his cheek, one finger tapping a quick rhythm on his cheek bone as he went over the bazaar concept.

"You got it?" AU dude asked, pulling his clip board up again to check off a few things.

"That's it? That's all the info I need? Why are you even testi-"

"Ah ah ah, your questions can't be answered until you finish testing," He tisked, snapping his fingers, causing the displays to illuminate with bright light. "Maybe."

Before Jim could even ask another questions, his apparent alternate self disappeared. Well, this was one serious acid-trip. Maybe someone had drugged him, maybe he was dreaming, but at that moment he had no other choice than to go through with "testing."

He started towards the wall to his right and examined the posters for the first time. They were all pictures of Spock, or what looked like him. He had shorter hair in most of them, some he had bangs that swooped over the head, a light stubble littered his jaw line on a few and his eye brows couldn't be more different.

Kirk squinted his eyes, seeing himself was weird, beyond weird, but seeing his usually emotionless best friend showing such expressions seemed so foreign to Jim that he hardly saw the resemblance. He was most awe struck by a poster of Spock with slicked black hair and an evil smirk playing across his lips. Alternate Universe or not, it was just plain unnatural for his Spock to look so...Cruel. He stepped forward, onto the small black rug with what looked like the sun during the eclipse to better examine the poster but as soon as he did he was in yet another setting. Great.


End file.
